Trace is the Word
by TeamJ.Black
Summary: Everyone knows the movie Grease..right? Well imagine our favorite FBI agents portraying the characters in the film. Read on for drama, angst, and laughter we hope. Plz review!


You all know what martin Danny Elena Sam Vivian and jack are now but what where they like in high school... A high school play brought them all together...and broke them all apart...

Now let's go back to the start. Back to the year 1960...

At Trace High, there were many cliques: the jocks, the loners, the junkies, and the compassionate ones. Danny Taylor was in the jock group. The jocks made fun of all kinds of people one being Elena. But he wasn't always this way to her in fact, during the summer they were actually in love.

Summer lovin' had me a blast Summer lovin', happened so fast I met a girl crazy for me I met a boy, cute as can be

Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?

She swam by me, she got a cramp He went by me, got my suit damp I saved her life, she nearly drowned He showed up, splashing around Summer sun, something's begun,  
but uh-oh those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?  
Took her bowlin' in the Arcade We went strollin', drank lemonade We made out under the dock we stayed up until ten o'clock

Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag

He got friendly, holdin' my hand Well she got friendly, down in the sand He was sweet, just turned eighteen Well she was good, you know what I mean

Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?

It turned colder, that's where it ends So I told her we'd still be friends Then we made our true love vow Wonder what she's doin' now

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights Tell me more, tell me more.

But Danny and Elena had to part ways. At Elena's new school, she met up with one group that did not fit in with any other group but it was the group that Danny and all his friends liked. So she tried her hardest to fit in, but miserably failed. Finally, after two weeks in school, Elena made her first friend Samantha. A smoking addict who loved martin, the drug addict, who took counseling 5 times a week. Elena also befriended Jack Malone, martin and Danny's best friend. He took both drugs and smoked. While Elena was at lunch the school president came up to her and introduced herself as Vivian. The two became close friends. One night Elena went to a sleep over with her new friend Samantha. While there she heard a bang on the window. She looked out only to find Martin there about to fall off of a ladder. Elena said" Isn't he the drug addict" and Samantha replied "yeah you got a problem with that". So then Sam let him in and Martin said "Danny should be on his way. He stopped at the store for something he said". So the three girls plus martin sat there waiting for him. Well sat and watched Sam and Martin make-out. Anne, who was also Sam's best friend and wanted to go to beauty school, decided to pierce Elena's ears. While doing that though Elena got scared and felt sick. So Anne stopped and Elena's ear was bleeding. So she went to the bathroom and threw up while there Danny arrived. Elena heard his deep masculine voice and ran out of the bathroom she ran up to him and hugged him then asked," "Remember last summer"  
To this Danny responded "yeah, what about it?" hearing this Elena got very angry and slapped Danny. Vivian gasped but Martin and Sam were to busy making out to notice. Then martin asked Sam to the dance off and Danny asked Elena. Anne felt left out so she called her boyfriend Jack. But Jack wasn't home, he was at the diner so Anne went over there and told him that she was dropping out of school after the dance off the all of sudden some one popped out of no where and started singing.

Your story's sad to tell, a teenage ne'er-do-well Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block Your future's so unclear now,  
what's left of your career now Can't even get a trade-in on your smile Beauty school drop-out, no graduation day for you Beauty school drop-out, missed your midterms and flunked shampoo Well at least you could have taken time to wash and clean your clothes up After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up Baby get moving (--better get moving,  
why keep your feeble hopes alive What are you proving (--what are you proving?  
You've got the dream, but not the drive If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to highschool Beauty school drop-out, hangin' around the corner store Beauty school drop-out, it's about time you knew the score Well they couldn't teach you anything,  
you think you're such a looker But no customer would go to you,  
unless she was a hooker Baby don't sweat it (--don't sweat it,  
you're not cut out to hold the job Better forget it (--forget it--), who wants their hair done by a slob Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled,  
and still the world is cruel Wipe off that angel face and go back to highschool Baby don't blow it, don't put my good advice to shame Baby you know it, even Dear Abby's say the same Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly Gotta be goin' to that maltshop in the sky Beauty school drop-out, go back to highschool Beauty school drop-out, go back to highschool Beauty school drop-out, go back to highschool

So Anne got fed up with the singing and changed her mind. Jack told her he had an important question to ask her. He asked her to dance and she of course said yes. So that was that. The next week at school, something terrible happened. Martin had gotten Sam pregnant and Sam was devastated. Her parents had disowned her and were making her live with martin on the street selling drugs. The night of the dance off Elena was on the phone with Vivian deciding what to wear. Vivian told her to wear something to make Danny really fall for her so she chose a really tight black dress. Meanwhile, on the street Samantha and martin were trying to get enough money for a cardboard box. But then someone told them they were free. Meanwhile, at Jack's house Anne was over there asking him if her butt looked big in her pants. At that exact moment, Danny arrived to take them to the dance off. At the dance off everyone was running around looking like wild animals. Then finally they announced the judge, which was Simon Cowell. Even though he was only 16 he was from California and did not know any of them but boy was he rude. Every move they made he criticized them. Finally, the winners were announced the winners ended up being Danny and Samantha, who ended up sneaking into the dance. While Danny was checking Sam out Martin was popping a few pills outside. Vivian saw him and went and knocked him upside the head, Elena was watching Danny check out Samantha so she thought he liked her so she went to flirt with Martin to make Danny jealous. But when she got outside, she found out from Vivian that he likes girls who are into drugs and other things like that. So Elena went to talk to Simon and he let her borrow some clothes for the carnival tomorrow. So the next day at the carnival Elena arrived early so she could flirt with Simon and anger Danny. Little did she know that Simon really started liking her. After a while she walked up to Danny wearing a really revealing red dress and Danny just ignored her because he was not so impressed until she took out a cigarette and a thing of pills than started to sing D Danny SElena B: both

S: Tell me about it stud!

D: I got chills.  
They're multiplyin.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power you're supplyin,  
it's electrifyin'!

S: You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand to my heart I must be true.

D: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

B: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want (you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

S: If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

D: I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man S: i need a man who can keep me satisfied.  
D: I better shape up if I'm gonna prove S: you better prove that my faith is justified.

D:Are you sure?  
B:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want (you are the one i want),o, o, oo The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Simon heard this and felt all sad for a minute then remembered he was mean. So he went and found a girl named Paula and decided to start a show called American idol. Meanwhile martin and Samantha were back on the street and Sam was feeling sick. So Martin sold some of his blood and sold some of his drugs so she could get an abortion. But when Sam's parents heard about this they, sent her to rehab with the rest of the gang and that is were they decided to become special agents with the FBI. They all did fairly well in rehab and went out and got jobs at McDonalds for minimum wage until they had enough to buy airline tickets to go to new York and work at the missing persons unit

The End! 


End file.
